


It's always the quiet ones

by Blaizekit



Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, bad language, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit
Summary: Tumblr prompt for @valstraxxHidan was having a very bad day.
Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728511
Kudos: 1





	It's always the quiet ones

[Original Post](https://blaizekit.tumblr.com/post/170853410304/hhhhhhhhhh-hhhhhidan)

Hidan was having a bad day.

A shitty day.

_A fucking shitty day._

Even in the midst of mentally complaining, Hidan amused himself for a while deciding the best way to describe the kind of day he was having.

Anyway.

Being a head inside of a hole in the ground was not the most enriching environment. ‘Bad day’ was sort of a general state of being. But some days were worse than others.

Rainy days, for example. He could always tell the weather long before the cold water made its way down to him, before it pooled in his ears and sent wriggling creatures over his skin in the darkness.

The earth spoke to him in its own language, and he understood it most of the time. That was how he knew, felt _sure_ there was someone standing over his grave. Someone who knew he was there. Someone who was not supposed to be there. A trespasser. 

His only hope. It had to be real this time. It _had_ to be.

So it started off as a good day, in that sense. But it quickly spiraled.

_“Kakuzu!!”_ he screamed as soon as someone pulled him into the light by his hair. He just assumed the old bastard had finally come back for him. Who else would have done it?

But no. It was someone he didn’t recognize. And they were ugly as _shit_ , too. Waxy white skin that didn’t look normal on a human being. Creepy yellow eyes. A stupid-looking flop of hair underneath a dark burgundy hood.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The thing smirked at him. Somehow, Hidan just kind of knew it. He wasn’t finding his freedom today.


End file.
